Użytkownik:Tarahtula/002K
Odcinek Drugi Zbieramy Skład 001K | nback = Zaczynamy Podróż | teraz = Zbieramy Skład | next = Użytkownik:Tarahtula/003K 003K | nnext = Kto wygra to wyzwanie | sezon = 1 }} | scr = 002K.jpg | nzwpl = Zbieramy skład | nzwus = collect composition | serjp = Kanto | serus = Kanto | nrus = 002 | nrjp = 002 | nrodc = 002 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 2013 | anim = Team Boat | scen = Tarahtula | opis = Tarahtula | asdr = Tarahtula | dran = Tarahtula }} Streszczenie *Chłopak Justyny podszedł do Wojtka Piotr:Hej będziesz sędzią podczas pojedynku? Wojtek:Tak mogę być sędzią Piotr:To będzie pojedynek trzy na trzy.Ja jestem Piotr a tamten chłopak to Damian *Wojtek lekko się przejął to był pierwszy pojedynek który miał sędziować ale pewnie siebie ustał na miejscu sędziego Wojtek:To jest pojedynek trzy na trzy przegrywa strona której wszystkie trzy pokemony będą niezdolne do walki. Zaczynajcie walkę *Obaj trenerzy wybierają pokeballe i wyrzucają pokemony Piotr: Venusaur idź Damian: Geodude pokaż się Piotr: Taniec Płatków Damian: Akcja *Venusaur atakuje tańcem płatków a Geodude bardzo mocno obrywa przez to nie może atakować akcją Piotr:Dobrze teraz ostry liść Damian: Unik szybko *Geodude nie zdążył unikną * Piotr:Dzikie pnącza Damian: Trzęsienie Ziemi *Venusaur ledwo musnął Geodude bo ten go zaraz skontrował trzęsieniem ziemi .Venusaur lekko się zachwiał ale po chwili się otrząsnął Damian:Eksplozja Piotr: Unik *Venusaur mocno oberwała Piotr: nie dobrze teraz Słoneczny Promień *Venusaur potrzebował czasu musiał się naładować a że słońce ładnie świeciło to trwało to krócej atak wystrzelił bardzo szybko Geodude nie miał szans na ucieczkę oberwał mocno i padł na ziemie nie zdolny do walki Damian :Nie czemu przegrałeś słabełuszu Wojtek:Geodude nie zdolny do walki Piotr: Powrót dobrze się spisałeś Damian:Pikachu idź Piotr: Roserade pokaż nam się *Pokemony pokazują się przed nimi Wojtek: Rozpoczynamy walkę Piotr: Magiczny Liść Damian:Pikachu Piorun *Magiczny liść uderza o Piorun oba ataki niwelują swoje działanie Damian:Elektroakcja Piotr:Unik i Taniec płatków *Roserade cudem elektroakcji a potem atakuje tańcem płatków a pikachu lekko obrywa Piotr: Teraz Mega odpływ Damian: Elektrowstrząs *Ataki zderzają się ale mega odpływ wygrywa i uderza Pikachu który jest lekko pokiereszowany Piotr: Słoneczny Promień Damian:Elektrokula cały czas *W Roserade uderzyły trzy elektrokule widać że jest mocno zmęczona ale atakuje słonecznym promieniem który lekko musną Pikachu Piotr: Szybko nasienny pocisk Damian: Akcja *Roserade atakuje pikachu który biegnie szybko do niej pikachu dokładnie przed Roserade pada niezdolny do walki Piotr:Dziękuje Roserade *Obaj trenerzy powrócili je do pokeball’i Wojtek:Wygrywa Piotr wybierzcie pokemony Damian:Chodź axew Piotr:Pokaż się Scrafty *Oboje wypuścili swoje pokemony Wojtek:Walczcie Piotr: Salto cios Damian:Drapanie *Axew mocno obrywa i nie może zaatakować Piotr:Centro cios *Axew obrywa i pada niezdolny do walki Wojtek:Całą bitwę wygrywa Piotr *Obaj trenerzy powracają swoje pokemony Damian podchodzi do piotra Damian:Przepraszam justyna że cię obraziłem a ty jesteś silnym trenerem Justyna: Wybaczam ci *Podchodzi do nich Wojtek Damian:Ej Chcesz tego axew bo ja go wypuszczę Wojtek:Tak wezmę go ale czemu on jest silny Damian:Dla mnie on jest słaby *Damaian dał pokeball wojtkowi i odszedł Justnya:To jest Wojtek o którym ci wczoraj mówiła Piotr:Miło cię poznać *Oboje chłopacy uścisnęli sobie ręce Justyna:Oboje z piotrem idziemy teraz do centrum pokemon oddać pokemony siostrze joy a potem na obiad idziesz z nami Wojtek:Bardzo chętnie będę musiał zobaczyć co z tym Axew *Wszyscy poszli do centrum pokemon Wojtek i Piotr oddali swoje pokemony siostrze joy a potem poszli coś zjeść . Wojtek:Długo już podróżujecie razem Piotr:My nie podróżujemy razem. Justyna:Nie chce z nikim podróżować wolę samemu. Wojtek:Może chcesz podróżować ze mną Piotr Piotr: Wiesz w sumie bym mógł ale we dwóch to mało załatw do jutra jeszcze kogoś to może coś pomyślimy Wojtek:Spoko *Wszyscy już zjedli Justyna: Wybacz musimy już iść Chce jeszcze trochę pobyć z piotrem przed następną podróżą Wojtek:Rozumiem miłego dnia *Piotr i justyna już poszli nagle Piotr podbiegł do wojtka Piotr:Jesteśmy w pokoju 22 *Piotr szybko pobiegł do Justyny.Wojtek poszedł do siostry joy odebrał swoje pokemony zobaczył Axew który zna Drapanie i Gniew Smoka.Wojtek zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie znaleźć chętnego do podróży razem postanowił pójść do Sali pokemon w Marmori .Gdy Wojtek tam dotarł właśnie toczyła się walka usłyszał głos sędziego Sędzia: Steelix pada niezdolny do walki Alakazam wygrywa walkę Lider: Rhyperior idź Chłopak: Wartortle pokaż się Sędzia:Walczcie Lider: Mega Róg Chłopak: Hydro Pompa *Rhyperior atakuje bardzo szybko że Wartortle obrywa Lider:Jeszcze raz mega róg Chłopak:Unik *pokemon nie zdążył uniknąć i zaczął ewolułować Chłopak:Mam Blastoise’a ale fajnie teraz Wodna Broń Lider: Skałołamacz *Rhyperior obrywa wodną bronią i nie zdążył zaatakować Lider: Wiercący Róg Chłopak:Schowanie *Blastoise schował się w skorupie i wiercący róg nic mu nie zrobił Lider:Tunel Chłopak:Teraz Hydro Działo do tunelu *Rhyperior schował się w tunelu ale blastoise użył hydro działa .Nacisk wody był tak silny że wysadził tunel a Rhyperior wyleciał w powietrze gdy upadł na ziemie był nie zdolny do walki Sędzia:Rhyperior jest nie zdolny do walki. Całą walkę wygrywa Sebastian i zdobywa odznakę *Sebastian i Lider powrócili swoje pokemony. Sebastian stanął naprzeciw lidera i podał mu rękę.On ją uścisnął i wręczył mu odznakę.Gdy Sebastian wychodził z Sali podszedł do niego Wojtek Wojtek:Siema jestem wojtek widziałem twoją walkę Sebastian:Siema o co chodzi Wojtek:Chcesz podróżować ze mną i Piotrem Sebastian:Daj mi się chwile zastanowić. Chodzi o tego piotra który ma blond włosy ? Wojtek:Tak a coś się stało Sebastian:Nie nic się nie stał wiesz co .Zgadzam się będę z wami podróżował Wojtek:To fajnie chodź ze mną do centrum pokemon tam jest Piotr Sebastian:dobrze *Obaj chłopacy poszli do centrum pokemon.Gdy byli przed pokojem 22 sebastian zapukał. Otworzył Piotr Wojtek:Siema chciałeś żebym kogoś załatwił to proszę . Piotre:Siema my już się znamy z Ligi Sinnoh Sebastian:Siema tak to z tobą przegrałem Piotr:wejdzie do środka *Chłopacy weszli do środka i usiedli przy stole Piotr:Musimy się trochę poznać dla tego wyruszymy z Marmori za dwa dni mam nadzieje że już macie odznaki z tego miasta Sebastian:Tak mam Wojtek:Ja niestety jeszcze nie ale jutro wyzwę lider na pojedynek. Piotr: Powiedzcie w ilu ligach braliście udział i w jakich Sebastian:Ja tylko w lidze Sinnoh Wojtek:Ja jeszcze w żadnej Piotr:Ja najpierw w lidze Unovy potem Sinnoh .Jakie macie już pokemony Sebastian: Blastoise , Ariados, Alakazam, Gallade, Zoroark wszystkie mam od formy dziecięcej Wojtek:Ja mam Charmandera,Magnemite i Axew Piotr:Moje pokemony to Venusaur, Abomasnow, Roserade, Ferrothorn, Tyranitar, Scrafty I posiadam Shiftry’ego który jest aktualnie u mnie w domu . Sebastian: Jestem już zmęczony może spotkamy się jutro o 10 co wy na to Wojtek:Mi to pasuje a tobie ? Piotr:Pewnie *Wojtek z Sebastianem wyszli każdy z nich poszedł do swojego pokoju.Wojtek szybko zasnął mażąc o wygranej w jutrzejszej bitwie . Wydarzenia *Piotr wygrywa bitwę *Wojtek dostaje Axew *Wojtek zaprzyjaźnia się z Piotrem i Sebastianem *Sebastian zdobywa odznakę *Poznajemy Party Sebastiana i Piotra Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Wojtek' *'Justyna' *'Siostra Joy' *'Damian' *'Piotr' *'Sebastian' *'Lider' *'Sędzia' Pokemony *'Charmander' (Wojtka) *'Magnemite ' (Wojtka) *'Axew ' (Wojtka) *'Venusaur ' (Piotra) *'Roserade' (Piotra) *'Scrafty' (Piotra) *'Abomasnow' (Piotra) *'Ferrothorn' (Piotra) *'Tyranitar' (Piotra) *'Shiftry' (Piotra) *'Blastoise' (Sebastiana) *'Ariados ' (Sebastiana) *'Alakazam' (Sebastiana) *'Mr. Mime ' (Sebastiana) *'Gallade' (Sebastiana) *'Zoroark' (Sebastiana) *'Geodude'(Damiana) *'Pikachu'(Damiana) *'Rypherior'(Lidera) *'Steelix'(Lidera)